


Acceptable Losses

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [51]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Luca let’s Street drive Black Betty. After an accident, they have a talk.
Relationships: Dominic Luca/Jim Street
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Acceptable Losses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewrittennerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/gifts).



> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to thewrittennerd for the request.

Fandom: S.W.A.T. (2017)  
Title: Acceptable Losses  
Characters: Dominic Luca and Jim Street  
Pairing: Luca/Street  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Slash.  
Summary: Luca let’s Street drive Black Betty. After an accident, they have a talk.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to thewrittennerd for the request. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Aaron Rahsaan Thomas and Shawn Ryan own this show and these characters.  
Words: 190 without title and ending.

A/N 2: This story is written in response to a request by thewrittennerd. Her request was for a Luca and Street story.

Word to use: Acceptance

PUtP # 51: Acceptable Losses

Luca waited until Street finished dressing and said, “It was part of your acceptance into the team. You’re one of us. I thought you’d enjoy it.”

Street looked at Luca as the two of them sat on the couch in the house they shared. “I just don’t want anyone saying anything about you showing me favoritism, is all.”

Luca frowned. “The team knows we’re together, that we don’t show off at work. It’s not professional, and we don’t wanna make anyone uncomfortable.”

Street nodded. “So, even though I crashed Black Betty and Hicks blew a gasket, everything’s okay? Wow, you’re taking this better than I thought you would.”

Luca said, “Have you ever heard of acceptable losses? I wanted to give you the chance to do something you’ve never done before. Am I upset that you crashed Black Betty? No.”

Street said, “I don’t know how you’re okay with this.”

Luca took Street’s hands into his. “Black Betty can be replaced. She’s one of those acceptable losses. You’re not. I don’t want to lose you.”

After Luca spoke Street leaned in and their lips met. It wasn’t an ’I love you’, but hell, it was close enough.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
